


Post Draft Playlist

by Mattdoug



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Reflection, not a fun time, time to process some emotions bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattdoug/pseuds/Mattdoug
Summary: Processing Jack and Kent relationship after the draft using songs
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 5





	Post Draft Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this as a writing exercise for myself so there is not going to be a lot of editing and there will be some weird perspective stuff. 
> 
> The playlist I'm working from is  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5oR5ButrF9htxY6I2fr7Jm?si=vlZS4GjjSNGYWhTGqO5_fg  
>  I've had it for a while but now y'all have to share the pain.

6 Weeks by Beach Bunny:

There are two months between the draft and the start of prospect camp. During that time Kent has a long list of things to prepare. The one handed to him by his mom made in collaboration with his agent seems alien. It’s clean and carefully worded to avoid the french-Canadian elephant in the room. It’s the same stuff as the other drafts. Packing, unpacking, training, meeting management, pictures, and all that other future face of a franchise shit. 

He had written the first draft in January on the back of a folded McDonalds receipt using the pen from the suggestion box. He covered it with his arm as he wrote. Jack tried to look only to be playfully hit by his friend and forced to return to his chicken nuggets. Kent can’t remember the exact stuff he wrote but he remembers how it made Zimms do his dorky loud laugh, and how the street lights managed to make him look even more stunning than normal. 

The day after the draft Kent asks his mom if they can go to McDonalds on the way back to the hotel they’re staying at. He only gets halfway through his burger before he’s crying into his mom’s shoulder.

“It’s gonna be ok” She coos rubbing circles on her son’s back. It will be ok. Kent knows this, he doesn’t know when or how but it has to. It takes a few minutes for him to regain composure, and his mom does her best to shoo away the judging looks. 

“It’s gonna be ok” Kent mumbles to himself getting back into the car. The panic eventually washes away but the deep crushing pain in his stomach stays for days. It’s stupid but all Kent can think is that late-night fast food runs are the closest they ever got to real dates. They had only held hands while eating once and it was an attempt to help Jack stop shaking. 

Two weeks after the draft he gets a response from Jack. It’s not like the countless texts, calls, and emails Kent had been sending, full of love, worry, and hope. It’s obviously some kind of rehab assignment, and Jack had been given a template to work from. The apology is awkward and vague but the goodbye catches Kent’s attention. It’s not carefully written, its Jack’s thoughts alone. The few words are filled with sorrow. 

Kent can’t stop thinking about it. Jack misses him or maybe he misses what they had. Kent’s late-night thoughts are devoted to figuring out if Zimms is mourning the future they could have had or what they had. Kent had already figured out where he stood. For weeks reality has felt fake and nothing seems permanent and of course, it’s gonna be ok.

Kent and Jack had been sitting in Jack’s room with the windows open to let the summer air in. Jack’s cheek tasted of sweat and the pond but Kent kissed it anyway. Jack grinned and pulled Kent closer not saying anything so the music could be heard. It was a new song but the way Jack’s face lit up when it came on it already meant so much to Kenny. That night Kent bought Lisztomania off of iTunes so it could be their summer song.

Kent had listened to it a lot in the past six weeks but sitting on the plane to Vegas is the first time he listens to the lyrics. It’s about a dramatic romance that leaves quickly. It’s what he had been feeling. He knows Lisztomania means something but for him, it is the tragic feeling inside of him even though it’s gonna be ok. He puts the song on repeat and lets himself silently cry while looking out the window. He so badly wants to make the plane turn around so he can ask Jack if this is how he’s feeling. It might still be their perfect summer song. Kent wipes the snot running down his upper lip. It might be the perfect song for their entire relationship. 

After a few more plays he puts his iPod back on shuffle. If given the opportunity Kenny knows that he would change what song he and Zimms are.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat about hockey real or fictional or music my Tumblr is amessnamedwidogast  
> Feel free to let me know about spelling and grammar errors if you want


End file.
